The invention relates to a micromechanical switch comprising a deformable bridge, attached via its ends to a substrate, and actuating means to deform the deformable bridge so as to make an electrical contact between a first conducting element securedly affixed to the substrate and arranged between the bridge and the substrate, and a third conducting element arranged on the substrate at the periphery of the bridge.